


Acostumbrados

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kuroo es el primero en levantarse y es quien debe cuidar a sus dos noviecitos con los que ha compartido una candente y salvaje noche.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Acostumbrados

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año! 
> 
> Aquí os dejo algo super domestico, sin plot, cursi y cursi y mucho más cursi.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> <3

Como siempre, Kuroo está acostado boca abajo con dos de sus almohadas a cada lado de su pelo -dice que no quiere perder la costumbre- mientras tiene a Kenma agarrando su cintura, con los delgados brazos abrazando su espalda y con una pierna enredada sobre su gemelo -han dormido así desde que eran unos críos por mucho que su relación hubiera cambiado, tampoco es momento de perder esa costumbre.

Lo que es nuevo, más que bienvenido y de lo que piensan hacer una gratificante costumbre, es la presencia de un tercer cuerpo a un lado del de Kenma. Su rostro incrustado en el largo cabello del youtuber, olisqueando el olor a menta, rodeando con sus larguiruchos dedos el pecho contrario por debajo de la camiseta. Tsukishima está ahí completando el desastre de extremidades por ahí y por allá, ayudando a dar calor en las noches más frías y soportando el descomunal calor en las más ardientes.

Hacía poco tiempo que Tsukishima se había unido a su relación y todavía hay alguna que otra vez en la que el chico no sabe qué hacer, cómo comportarse o, incluso, si está bien o no compartir la misma cama que la pareja. Se siente un poco intimidado. Kuroo y Kenma son novios desde que estaban en el instituto, mejores amigos desde antes, el alma gemela el uno del otro. Y Tsukishima, a veces, se siente como un intruso.

Pero solo a veces. Porque otras está ahí, abrazado a ellos dos, cómodo, agradecido, y no permite que esos pensamientos intrusivos y negativos se asienten a sus anchas en su cabeza.

Kuroo se levanta de la cama con un bostezo y observa a sus dos novios entre legañas y lágrimas de recién despertado. El ceño fruncido de Tsukishima que apenas se puede notar entre los mechones de Kenma le hace saber que el chico está despierto. Supone que es hora de trasladarse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Intenta hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se desenreda de Kenma, tratando de no molestarle y este, al dejar de sentir el calor de Kuroo a ese lado de la cama, se gira hacia Tsukishima para abrazarlo mucho más cerca.

Las sábanas se mueven con él y la camiseta de la décimo tercera carrera anual por la lucha contra el cáncer que Kenma lleva puesta, que pertenece a Kuroo, hace presencia. Se la había lanzado con desinterés la noche anterior después de haberse duchado y recuerda a Tsukishima ponérsela a tientas en las oscuridad de la habitación. Le queda tan grande que su hombro cae descubierto bajo la amarillenta luz que se deja entrever por las persianas, iluminando las marcas de su piel como si hubieran sido elegidas por Dios.

Ahí están sus dientes, el trabajo de sus labios y de su lengua de hace menos de diez horas. En su omóplato se encuentran los de Tsukishima, quien obraba con cuidado el lugar en donde dejaba su pequeña parte de él a sabiendas de cuán contraproducente sería que sus miles de seguidores las notaran en sus vídeos.

Kuroo no piensa aceptar ninguna crítica. ¡No le pueden culpar! Toda esa semana había sido un completo lío en el trabajo, obligándole a ir de aquí para allá sin ser capaz de, siquiera, mandar un simple mensaje a cualquiera de sus novios. Ahora que el ansiado domingo ha llegado y su día libre se alzaba ante él, no tiene intención alguna de desaprovecharlo. Y no lo hace.

—¿Café? —Pregunta Kenma contra la clavícula de Tsukishima y aún con los ojos cerrados. Kuroo, quien tenía la mano puesta sobre su teléfono apagado con la intención de sacar una foto del adorable panorama que le ofrecían, hace un pecho y tararea una afirmación.

El hombre camina por el pasillo de la gran casa de Kenma. El robot que limpia el suelo del sinfín de pelo que suelta Dante, el gato de Kenma, está encendido y trabajando desde la cocina, consiguiendo que el trillante ruido se asiente en lo más profundo del adormilado cerebro de Kuroo. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que son casi las once y media de la mañana, que han estado casi todo el día durmiendo y que no vale la pena hacer un desayuno en condiciones.

Apaga el robot de limpieza y se dice que cuando se haya despertado al cien por cien lo encenderá de nuevo, a pesar de ser consciente de que en cuanto salga de la cocina se olvidará del aparato.

Kuroo prepara las tres tazas de café mientras en su cabeza se repite el estridente sonido del robot como si aún estuviera encendido -¿No podía ser un poquitín más silencioso?-. Sabe que a Kenma no le gusta ni muy blanco ni muy oscuro y con mucha azúcar. Que si estuviera acompañado con un par de galletas estaría mejor. Tsukishima, sin embargo, es de los que prefieren el café sin leche, sin azúcar y sin miel, lo suficientemente amargo como para despertarle. De los que se beben el líquido de un solo trago sin importarle cuán caliente se encuentra.

Regresa a la habitación haciendo malabares con las tres tazas, susurrando el nombre de Dante que había salido de algún cuarto para darle los buenos días, mientras golpea la puerta con la rodilla para impedir que esta se viniera hacia delante y molestase en su travesía.

Tsukishima y Kenma ya se encuentran más que despiertos. El primero tiene puesta sus gafas, incorporado sobre las almohadas y pegado a la cabecera de la cama. Tiene a Kenma con la cabeza sobre su regazo, rozando la fina línea entre el mundo de los sueños, tanteando la idea de volver a dormirse. Tsukishima también tiene puesta otra de las camisetas de Kuroo, de las primeras que cogió en su parte del armario, coincidiendo con ser la que Bokuto le había regalado de los Black Jackals. Es debido a ello que se deja entrever los círculos morados que se encuentran al comienzo de su cuello. Kuroo sonríe porque no son su obra y aún así está seguro de que cuando el chico los note, se va a molestar con él.

—Buenos días —susurra Kuroo acercando uno de los café a Tsukishima para poder despejar una mano. Este lo recoge, comprobando el marrón claro del líquido y olisqueando el regusto a miel de la taza, dejándole a un lado en la mesa de noche cuando se da cuenta de que es el de Kuroo.

Kenma levanta la cabeza a regañadientes y se apoya a un lado de Tsukishima. Sabe que en algún momento del día tendría que levantarse de la cómoda cama, pues había prometido a sus seguidores hacer un directo en su canal, pero aún así prefiere continuar durmiendo. Dante se sube al colchón de un salto y corre hacia el hueco que hay entre Kenma y Tsukishima, acomodándose entre los dos cuerpos calientes, consiguiendo que Kuroo resople celoso.

El youtuber acepta el café que Kuroo le entrega, calentando sus manos y aspirando el olor. Ah, sí, café amigo, café bueno. Kuroo se sienta a los pies de sus novios, pidiéndole a Tsukishima su respectiva taza, y se mantienen en silencio, lo suficientemente adormilados como para comenzar una conversación de verdad.

—¿A qué hora vas a hacer el directo? —Pregunta Kuroo una vez nota que Tsukishima ha finalizado su taza, comenzando a acariciar a Dante con suma tranquilidad.

—Creo que a las ocho —responde sin ganas. Kuroo tararea una afirmación. —Jugaré a ese juego. Tu favorito.

Kuroo entrecierra los ojos y Tsukishima sonríe de manera socarrona, a sabiendas de que hablan del juego de miedo que Kuroo no es capaz de ver ni en pintura. El fin de semana pasado habían intentado jugarlo en un directo y aunque había sido un pico en audiencia a costa del griterío que Kuroo había comenzado, había supuesto la creación de un trauma para el hombre que no cree que pueda superar nunca.

—Tranquilo. Esta vez jugaré con Kei —se burla Kenma sin ningún tipo de reparo. Kuroo se sonroja, inflando sus mofletes y bajando su mirada a lo que le queda de café, un tanto avergonzado. —Aunque me han pedido mucho que seas tú mi compañero…

—¡Ni en sueños! —Grita él, exagerando sus movimientos y consiguiendo que Dante se enfadara lo suficiente como para abandonar la comodidad de los brazos de Tsukishima. —Tus seguidores son unos sádicos, gatito.

—Nah —dice Tsukishima ahorrándose el puchero ante la ausencia de Dante. —Solo saben aprovechar la buena comedia.

—Perdón. Tú eres el sádico —se queja Kuroo. Kenma asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Pensé que eso quedó claro anoche? —Kenma consigue, como siempre, de nuevo para no perder la costumbre, avergonzar a sus dos novios con una simple frase. Había sido su trabajo desde que comenzó esa relación enrojecer los rostros de los chicos con sus palabras y no estaba disgustado con la parte que le había tocado. Le gusta. Oh, sí que lo hace. Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Tsukishima y le sonríe por encima de la taza a Kuroo, a quien tiene enfrente.

—Había olvidado lo gracioso que eres… —Lloriquea Kuroo. Kenma se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor no perder la costumbre.


End file.
